Good Night my Cursed Angel
by Mage Vaati
Summary: This is story is about a boy that was cursed along with his family. When a normal nanny takes up the job as Vaati's caretaker. Will Violet find a way to help Vaati to brake his curse or will he and his childern suffer the curse of an ancient evil? Read and find out. Vaatixoc
1. Chapter 1

A.n

Hello and welcome to good night my cursed angle. This will get a rare update. But it will give me time to think out the story and where it will go. This is a preview. So kick back and enjoy.

In the Picoru family a curse had been set. A curse that will always and only effect the person at night. The youngest of youths were cursed in the family. The curse goes far back.

But that is for later when all of you are ready. But for now I will share with you a family secret. This story will speak of a immpossible love. A love that came so quickly just after the discovery of the curse.

The cursed one will always be bound to it forever after he is fully grown. This is the story of a boy a girl.

With long lavender hair the boy was always active and alive. Even though he knows hes cursed he tries to make the make the best of it.

The girl now what is there to say? She will be most important she will be key to breaking a curse of an ancient evil./

Now watch as the story unfolds...

It was sunny and the birds flew quietly through the mid morning sky. A girl with black hair walked happily to a castle that was enormous compared to all other castles she seen.

You see... this fine woman has served the royal people. She was a very generous woman. Very kind to kids. In fact she is always looking for kids that need nannies. For she was a caretaker.

Now back to the story.

The girl was anxious to meet the young boy. She knocked on the large doors and waited for them to open. Out came a man in a black suit. The man sneered at her as he looked at her.

"I'm here for the job."

"Ah hello there Ms. Violet. Right this way."

Violet followed the man and instantly became weary of the man that led her into the main room. There in a long purple satin dress was a very beautiful woman at the age of 30 years old.

"Welcome! You must be Violet the wonderful nanny that I know will take good care of my little Vaati! Out of the corner of her eye she could see a small boy walk down the stairs eager to see what the commotion was. Violet turned to see him look at her with much interest.

"This is Vaati my only child. I trust that you intend to take care of my only son." Violet nodded and went over to meet Vaati.

"Hello there I'm Violet your new nanny."

"Hello I'm Vaati and I look forward to having you here."

Violet smiled at how polite he was. It made her feel better to know that he was not a trouble maker. She got the feeling that she will enjoy Vaati.

A.n

Well? Leave review on what you think and I will see you all later.


	2. Learning About Vaati

A.n

Hi and welcome back. I have a feeling I will enjoy this story. The version of Vaati im doing is the cute and nice child Vaati so keep that in mind. I hope you all like this story. ENJOY!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah welcome back my children. Ready for the next part of the story? Before we go on lets take a quick review. Pay close attention to the butler. Why? He will be important in the story line. Violet yes the young nanny has now gotten the job as Vaati's nanny.

Vaati the young boy who has so many mysteries. You can call him a boy of wonder if you so wish to. Now I take it that all of you are waiting to hear the next part of the story so I will tell you now. Kick back and get comfortable.

Violet liked how nice Vaati is and came in for a hug. Vaati backed away. "Oh do you not like hugs Vaati?"

"He does not trust you. You have to bond with him before you can do that." Ms. Picoru chimed to the young girl./

"You may call me crystal. Call me if you need anything. You can also have our wonderful butler help you." The man from before bowed.

Violet looked at the man that sneered at her before. The man had such a strange feeling around him. It made Violet feel uncomfortable. "Violet want to go see your room?" She looked at Vaati that looked at her with a cheery smile. "Sure lets go."

Violet got the time to look at all the Manny things that lined the walls. "Simon is our butler. I will give word of advice stay away from him. He's not your average everyday butler." At that Violet nodded and let Vaati hold her hand as they walked through a study.

Vaati had to be at least 12 years old or perhaps 10. Violet was mildly surprised that he wasn't a type of boy that would give her problems instead he was polite. He was confident. Violet smiled at his cheeriness.

"This way." Vaati happily said as he began to climb up some stairs. Violet happily followed behind as the boy ran up the stairs. Once on the floor that they needed to be on they continued down a hall with lots of windows.

Vaati had stopped in front of a purple door. "This is my room." Vaati opened the door.

Violet looked at his room. It was cute. Toys were neatly put away save for a couple that layer in the floor. The bed was neatly made and a bat and bunny sat on the top of the light purple sheets. Vaati picked up the stuffed rabbit and showed it to Violet.

"I got this before my father died. Its really special to me." Violet grabbed the rabbit out of his hands. It was white with a purple bow tie neatly tied around its neck. "Cute." Violet handed it back to Vaati. Violet looked over at the mirror that sat in the corner. It also had a dresser. There was a brush ontop. A chair sat in front of the dresser mirror.

"Right through this door is your room." Vaati had walked over to the door and opened it. Violet walked in and looked at it. It was just your standard nanny room. It had a desk that sat against the wall and a bed that was next to a window.

Vaati walked up next to Violet with his toy in his hand. It was a cute scene. Vaati was the cutest boy she has ever seen. The hat sat acutely on his head and the end of it fell to a tip. Vaati had a purple cape that fell below his knees. He also had a light purple tunic that covered some of his red pants. A belt wrapped around his middle. His hair covered some of his face.

Under his visible eye was a T shaped mark. His eyes were ruby red. His hair was light purple. Just everything was cute about Vaati. Vaati held his toy by its arm and the rabbit hung limply.

Violet just wanted to hug Vaati. "Well its breakfast and I will see you later."

"Wait. Show me where the dinning hall is please." Vaati motioned for her to follow. Violet and Vaati walked out and back into the hall.

"So what happened to your father?" Vaati stopped and looked down at his feet. "Oh did I say something wrong?" Violet felt bad for asking and walked torwards Vaati.

"I don't know... he just died at least that's what mother had said. I think there is more to it though. Its a touchy topic so I don't want to talk about it. Its also none of your businesses."

"I'm sorry." Violet attempted to hug Vaati again but he saw it coming and walked away. "Vaati is there a reason you don't trust me?"

"I only hug people that I know. I don't know you. That's why mother said to bond with me."

"Oh okay I'm sure you will learn to like me. I'm a nice person when it comes to kids such as yourself."

"Great! Then I know I will trust before you know it!" Violet laughed at the comment and stopped when she noticed Vaati stop walking.

Vaati felt a hurt. "Please don't laugh at me though." Violet looked at him questionly.

"Why? I didn't mean for it to be a teasing laugh." Vaati stopped again and stared out the window. "Well when I was 5 other kids made fun of me for looking weird. It really hurts me when people laugh at me." Violet felt sad for Vaati that his childhood was not as great as the other kids she seen.

The other kids were spoiler. They yelled and disrespected her. Violet was about to quit before she found a new boy to look after. She was sure Vaati was a nice young boy. Now that she is with him she can confirm that he is the nice boy that she will soon learn about.

"I'm sorry Vaati. It sounds as though you had a rough life so far. It saddens me to hear this. I wont press further questions. I'm sorry that I laughed at you though it was out of habbit."

Its alright. Its my fault for taking everything seriously. I'm rather touchy so please make sure to think about it before you say or do."

Violet smiled at Vaati. 'Nice boy indeed.' She thought as soon as Vaati started walking.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A.n well leave a review and I will see you all later any questions you have I will answer. Pm me or leave it in a review and I will give an answer. Bye bye


	3. The start of something strange

A.n hello and welcome. Plz ignore the / it was for editing. I have now made a new oc well thats something. The new oc is Simon. You all probably have him figured out if not then im not spoiling who he really is. You will be surprised at his key role in this story. I will probably post a drawing of him on DA maybe it depends on how I will design him. Well enjoy! Plz do enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Violet was weary of the butler named Simon. She wondered what was up with him. Violet took Vaati's advice and stay away from Simon. At the breakfast table Violet could feel his eyes all over her. It made Violet feel sick. Vaati must know what was up with Simon.

Every time Violet came across the strange butler she would walk hurriedly away before he could say or do anything. It had been minutes after breakfast that she followed Vaati back to play with him in his room. It has delighted her that Vaati was taking an instant liking yo her.

Violet couldn't shake the feeling of those eyes crawling over every inch of her. 'Sick man...' Violet had thought. "Hey Vaati?" The young boy looked up at Violet. "What?"

"What's up with Simon?" Violet watched as Vaati put his toy down and leaned into her ear. "He is just weird. I don't know it feels as though he watches people. I think he had a hand in something sinister." Through the doorway Simon was dusting away the statues.

Violet felt his eyes on her through the reflection of the mirror as he turned around. Vaati sat back down and watched Violet get up. "You want to go outside?"

"Outside? I have never been outside before." Violet stared in amazement at the boy. "What?!" Vaati jumped at the unexpected comment and stood up. Violet grabbed his hand and walked out to go outside. Vaati watched as he passed his mother. He expected the usual saying. It never came.

Vaati was never allowed outside for reasons unkown. Violet set her sights on the meadow that was beyond the door. What she didn't know was that as soon as she step foot outside the gates then Vaati would have a happy time recovering from the pain that would befall him.

Crystal watched in horror as she watched the two walk out the door. She thought she was nuts that she just stood there not being able to move at all. 'No my baby!' Those three words repeated over and over. She could not move for she feared what would happen if she did.

She noticed a man watching her with a grin on his face as he watched her struggle. Violet came to the gates that were only a few feet away. Vaati looked afraid. Though his expression contained excitement and curiosity./

As soon as Vaati took a step out of the castle property he felt fine. He opened his eyes for he closed them in fear. Violet was confused as to why he looked scared. After a minute Vaati collasped gasping for air. It looked as if his lungs stopped. At that moment Violet paniced. Vaati gasped for air and his heart raced against his chest.

Violet immediately scooped Vaati up and ran back to the castle. Vaati breathed in a good amount of air and closed his eyes to rest. His breathing soon slowed and so did his heart. Violet was in shock as she carried Vaati back to his room. "What just happened?"

Vaati was fine until he collasped. Violet wondered if there were things that Crystal didn't explain. Speaking of her she was just standing by the door way. "You knew about this didn't you?" Crystal said nothing. "DIDN'T YOU?!"/

Crystal looked at her feet in shame. She could not say anything unless she would meet her end. She had been selfish. "Whats wrong with Vaati?" Violet said firmly. "I- I wish I could tell you but I cant unless I'm to meet my end. But I can tell you this. You are to be aware of the staff."

"Whats going on?"/

"I can't tell you." With that Crystal left to end the conversation. Violet could hear her sobs from afar and a hard slap. Violet walked out to see that Simon had got slapped. "Weird..."

"Violet." She turned to see Vaati open his eyes. "Vaati you are okay. Whats going on?" Violet tried to see if Vaati would tell her. "Its a family secret."

"Family secret?" Violet repeated. "Each of the family member has a secret. I even have one but I am strictly told to not tell anyone for it means that my life will be taken away if I do. Believe me I want to lift the heavy burden of my chest but I can not."

Violet had left it at that. She might as well let the answers come naturally. "Would you like anything Vaati?" Vaati smiled at the generosity. "A bath would be nice."

"Would you like help?" Vaati nodded his head and pointed to the bathroom. Violet walked in and closed the door behind her. She started the bath. Once the tub was full she called for Vaati. Vaati came in and started undressing himself. He put his clothes in a neat pile and got in the tub.

Violet picked up a cup and dipped it in the water and poured it over his head. Violet was amazed at how pale he was. He was as white as a sheet. Violet picked up the bottle of shampoo and started working it in his hair. Vaati made a few irritated groans but kept still.

"Okay lean back and put your head in the water." Vaati did as told and leaned back. Violet washed out the shampoo. "Such nice hair. You must be a happy boy to have a full head of hair." Vaati got back up and stood up to let Violet finish cleaning himself. "How old are you?" Violet had asked. "I'm 7 years old. Why?"/ "It looked as if you were 10. Haha but I guess you could be 7."

Once finished Violet unplugged the drain and dried Vaati. She gave him a fresh set of clothes and took the dirty ones to the wash.

Vaati went over to grab his toy from his bed. Yet again holding it by the arms. Violet smiled as he went out of the room.

Minutes after there was a shriek as Violet cleaned Vaati's room. Paniced Violet ran down the hall and down the stairs. "Mom! Mom! Violet!" Violet ran over to Vaati. She was confused and horrified. There on the ground where Vaati had knelt down was Crystal. Vaati shook uncontrollably as he was in shock.

Violet tried to calm him down and took him back up to his room. Violet had found a toy in her hands berfore she took Vaati upstairs. It was another bunny. This time it had a light purple bow. Different from the bunny that Vaati held. Vaati went over to the dead corpses and claimed the toy from it.

The toy had a card attached to it. Vaati read it and crumbled it in his shaking hands. Vaati screamed and cried. A new fear taking place. Loneliness taking place. Violet picked Vaati up and shushed him. "It will be fine Vaati." Vaati shook in her arms but kept quiet. There were a couple of times were Vaati inhaled and exhaled uncontrollably. Violet had sat down on Vaati's bed and rocked back and forth to calm him.

"Shhhh Vaati. Breath." Vaati took in a breath and repeated. Violet hugged him until he calm. Vaati stopped and breathed in. Violet looked at Vaati to make sure he was okay. It was a devastating moment and Violet was confused as to what happened. She had a thought but she was not entirely sure.

Vaati gripped the two toys in his small soft hands and sobbed quietly. Violet continued to try and calm Vaati down.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A.n

Hi enjoying it so far? Leave review plz with what you think. Feel free to ask me questions on the story. You can pm me or whatever you see fit. Bye.


	4. Simon

An

Hi welcome back I tried to fit in some of Simon's back story. Well not much really. He used to have a lover but he was too late to save her. Well enjoy.

Vaati and Violet kept quiet. Throughout the room it was quiet save for the foot steps that neared the door. Violet shivered when she knew Simon was coming in. Simon came in with a look of sadness. "Vaati... you okay?" Violet was surprised at his sudden gentleness. It had come unexpected. Simon took his glasses off as he reached out to Vaati.

Vaati shifted and struggled away from the man. "It appears you have not gotten used to me yet and I have been here for three years." Vaati raised his head to glare at Simon. Violet thought that Simon was actually charming without his glasses. His yellow eyes were so full of hurt.

Vaati glared at Simon for a minute more. Simon silently sat down on the bed. "I know how it feels... I lost someone dear to me. I loved her and yet I came to late to save her. Its at the point that I feel regretful that I allowed it to happen. I had no heart and sole." Simon spoke softly as he wondered back to the distant past.

"You know nothing about it Simon! I know what you are! You are a demon! You think you can lie but I'm no fool Simon." Violet quieted Vaati down as he grabbed what looked to be water. Vaati neared Simon. Simon grew edgy and uncomfortable. Violet grabbed Vaati before he could throw the strange liquid at Simon.

Vaati grew hostile around Simon. Before anything else could happen Violet picked Vaati up and left. Before the door closed there was a yell. "You demon I will kill you!" Simon was alone. There were a few moments of silence before Simon got up to leave.

Vaati struggled out of Violet's grasp. Violet pinned him down and let him tire himself out. It had been a full 30 minutes and Vaati showed no sign of tiredness. He was actually getting worse. Violet listened to the clock that chimed 9 times indicating it was 9:00.

Vaati wiggled around still trying to get free. Violet called for Simon. Simon walked to her. "Yes what is it?" Violet struggled to keep Vaati pinned down. "Is there a way to calm Vaati down?" Violet caught Vaati's arm that slipped out if her grasp.

"Well this always happens and Crystal told me to sedate him if he gets hostile. We need to hurry though. There was this one time that we let him get out of hand and well lets just say he was not himself."/

"Why are you still standing here! Go get the things! Simon walker into the kitchen and grabbed the needle and the medicine. With the needle all ready he walked back to the two. Vaati had grown enraged and lashed out when Violet weakened her hold.

Simon took Vaati's arm and injected the medicine in it. Violet let go of Vaati. He stood up. Violet backed away./

Vaati lashed out at her but he became slow. Vaati fell to his knees with his eyes half open and fell face first to the ground. The next thing that made Violet scared was when Vaati grew. No longer did he look like a kid. He was at least 18 years old now. Questions sprang up in alarm in her mind.

But she was relieved that Vaati was okay. "How did that happen?"

"Family secret my dear. Vaati will tell you when he is ready." Violet started to hate secrets.

"He will awake in 1 hour. I put in so little to make him sleep for 1 hour." Violet looked at Vaati still startled from the change. She was glad that the clothes grew along with him. She had to admit that Vaati was beyond cute. He was attractive. Vaati stirred and groaned.

Violet and Simon had dragged Vaati to Violet's room. Violet had pulled up a chair to sit and Simon went off to make a snack and tea for her.

Vaati opened his eyes as he heard foot steps approaching him. Simon had appeared to check on him. "Ah hello there Vaati. So nice of you to-"

"Save it you filthy demon!" Vaati looked at his body. He also had a weird feeling. He could not tell he felt fuzzy. Violet came in and hugged him. It didn't help him at all as he felt even more fuzzy. It was all new to him. The sudden age change. The sudden needy feelings.

He bet it was Simon. He knew Simon was evil. He knows that he did something to him. For all these years he felt that there was something that he forgot. Something important about Simon. He knew full well that Simon was also a womanizer.

Vaati could feel a force that was now present in his body. That's when Simon smiled and Vaati felt his arm move against his will. 'Mind control!' Vaati thought. Violet still was hugging him and his arm slowly moved down her back.

Violet made a startled yelp and backed away. "Just because your an adult does not mean you can do that." Vaati got and walked over to her. Simon had all but left or... did he leave?

Simon was just sitting outside probably controlling him through the door. Vaati wanted to stop himself but his legs betrayed him. Vaati was walking torwards Violet until he had her pinned against the wall helplessly.

Vaati pinned her arms with his hands. With one hand holding her arms his other explored the young girl. Vaati felt his control slip away. Violet yelped when she felt his hand touch her. Vaati was sure Simon was getting a kick out of making him do forbidden things that he was never supposed to do.

Vaati was even disgusted that he felt happy. He was surprised that Violet was not making an attempt to free herself.

What was that sick man planning to make Vaati do? And will his curse get even more worse?

A.n

well figured Simon out yet? Haha

im sure that Vaati is not happy with the situation he is in. Plz leave review and I will see you all later.


	5. The Lost Love and The Curse of Simon

A.n

Hello. This chapter will be Simon centric. Just a portion of his backstory. Hope you enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxx

'Why isn't she trying to escape!' Those words repeated over and over in Vaati's head as he had Violet pinned on the wall. Vaati was clearly sure that Simon was just beyond the door having a good laugh.

Before Vaati could unzip her dress he regained control. Vaati unpinned the young girl and stared at her in disbelife. 'She was willing to just stand there and let me do those things?' Vaati was confused but confused thoughts aside he had heard footsteps indicating he had been right about Simon.

"Vaati?" Violet had spoken his name gently. "Violet that was not me it was Simon! He somehow took control of me!" Vaati had sat down after trying to figure out what the said butler had planned.

Vaati ignored it for the time being he was still groggy from being sedated and fell asleep. "Vaati that's not your bed." It was too late when Violet said it for the boy was fast asleep. "Even when he is grown up he is still cute." As Violet said it Vaati twitched his ear.

Simon had his fun and now he had important matters to attend. He had forgotten to go visit the graveyard to put more flowers on a grave. Simon didn't care if it was night time just so long as he can see his beloved. It was no lie that he felt regret grip him.

He still felt sad on the matter that he had lost his wife to be. It was all his fault. He blamed himself for what he did that ensured her death. He thought he could handle it but he had failed. The bloody demon he had made a deal with had changed him into a different person.

Flashback time.

"Simon have you killed your friend?" The demon had made the poor man look up. Simon was trembling from not being able to kill his best friend. "N-no I have not."

"Simon you do know what will happen when you give me this answer don't you my dear boy? Finally losing his voice to speak Simon nodded his head. "I will make you into one of my minions. Would you like that Simon?"

Simon looked down and said "No." The great monster grew tired of Simon. He was done giving him chances. "Well that's too bad Simon for you to be mine and your girlfriend will die!" Off in a corner a light shined. There in a chair all tied up was a beautiful girl in a sparkling white dress.

"No you can't!" Simon had wide eyes as he looked over at his wife to be. Simon rushed over to her. "Simon!" The girl sobbed. "Maria." Simon kissed her as though saying sorry and goodbye. In the middle of the kiss the great demon had cursed Simon.

Simon cringed but did not release. Simon was in great pain as he struggled to fight off the feeling of wanting to hurt her. Unintentionally there had been a knife in his hand as he had brought it up to Maria's chest.

Without breaking the kiss Simon stabbed her in the heart. While Simon was holding her she fell limp in his arms. The kiss ended and with the last of her breath Maria muttered loud enough for Simon "I love you Simon..."

Simon stood there for a few seconds and screamed. "Maria! No I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I love you..."

Simon held her in an embrace. He didn't care if blood got on his white suit. "I promise to never leave your side in your time of need and now I will never forget you. For you are the one I love and we will be together forever if not beyond." Simon had whispered his wedding vow to the dead girl in his arms.

Present

After that the Simon had changed. The curse had been set. Simon was granted abilities to curse people and live forever. Simon had buried his wife to be in the graveyard and he made sure he never forgot about her. Its part of the reason he goes to the graveyard everyday.

Simon had remembered what kind of person he used to be. He was smart. He was funny. He was kind. He was all sorts.

He used to have sparking blue eyes but due to the curse they turned yellow. Not wanting to live in the way he was he dropped the life he used to live seeing now that everyone left him. He came upon the castle and became a butler. He dyed his black hair to blond. He didn't want to be reminded of his past.

With flowers in his hand he made his way to the grave. It was dark but he knew where the grave was. It had taken no time at all and he put the flowers on the grave. "Maria. I'm sorry I caught you in all that mess though you would probably say it wasn't your fault but it was. At that point Simon felt something get pinned in his suit. It was a white rose. Before Maria died she would always get white roses from Simon all the time.

"Simon... Simon..."

Simon looked around but was confused to see no one. "Simon I love you." Simon knew that voice. It was Maria's. Simon could feel tears springing up and said "I love you to Maria."

Xxxxxx

Well heres some backstory on Simon. He didn't want to be evil. He was forced. Anyway leave a review and bye.


End file.
